papper marion and teh hundred hour box
by smashandnab
Summary: pappper marion is a papper, and he gets attackled and goes on an adventure
1. Chapter 1

once ipon a day there was marion. after getting his ass smashed by preache's ass then he was mad and went home. his brother luis went to smash asses (but he wasld los)

so a few eons laer marion got a letted freom his local mail-order bride. it said "YO YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT COME TO MY CASTLE THERE'S A FUCKING SWEET ASS PARTY ABOUT TO GO DOWN YO! THERE'S GONNA BE HOOKERS AND SHIT BRO COME DOWN!"

-love, princess preach 3

since marion was pretty butthurt (heh get it) from preach smashing his ass, he was reluctanmt to go."& KNUCKLES" shouted sonic's best friend, world renowned violinist yo-yo ma, who burst through a hole in the wall next to the door. he convinced to him to go to him for the hookers. yo-yo ma was also a cop

so marion wne to the c-asstle. when he entered, this wasnot what he expected. everyone was standing completely still in a t-pose. suddens, a marion felt a bag going over his head, and was knocked out.

a few eons later, marion woke up in a dark alley. a dark figure rose above him. it was DARK PIT! "i should have known" quietly screamed marion to himself.

"my evel plain has just behun... said dark pit". sudeenly he disapooerded. marion walked out of the alley and was immediately shanked. luckily he has mastered the art of not giving a fuck, so he was unfaze(clan)d.

all of a sudden a pink mushroom wlaked up to him "yo faget you want to buy some drugs" she screamed. she screamd. she dreamed.

"yo that was just a cover" she whispered". "i'm groomfella, and i'm going to help you stop dank pit's master plan.

"what master plan?" said marion.

"the hundred hour box" she whispered whisperingly. "or some shit like that"

also everyone was paper.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. chapper 2

so after all that sutff in chaptire one they all went back to rougeport and went to professor furnswarth

"we got the crystal meth star, what the hell do we do now" asked marion

well fam let's just talk a look in this marp for the next star's locatwsion." said professir darnsworth

ok it's in a woods callsed the great google tree

"but bing is so much better" said poops even though he can't speak english

then everyone looked at poops and started laughing maniicalyly

"poops you're such a fucking idiot" said groomfella

then they all decided to go into the woods (I'M NOt PLAIGArIZING THE PLAY) and found a bunch of black people standing around wearing silly hats

"look that's him" siad one of the black people tjhen they all jumped marion and beat the shit out of him

then marion died and everyone was sad

THE END (jk xDDDDDDDDDd)

but then he came back because he didnt give a fuck

then they went backand shot the black people and continsued on their quest

they found a house and decided to break and enter it,inside they heard crying from the bedroom ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) so then they entered ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) it

it was a man with christmas tree hair crying

"who at you?" ased marion

"MY NAME IS KENPACHI RAMASAMA (you don't need to remember0 AGE 15"

chew

then they recruited kenpachi whateverthefuckthenamewas and found the great googol tree

suddenly a little rat thing came up to them

"who at you?" ased marion

"i am a poni, and i will help you get the crystal math star" for some reason

"o"k said marion and they wente in the tree

the poni looksed at marion and said 'first you gotta catch em all'

"gotta catch what all' sayed groomfewlaa

"all of the ponis" said the poni named ponipoop

then there was a big montage were marion and poops and groomfella and kenpachi ramasama collected all of the ponis except for won

"i can't find it" aased marion and then they found a pice of paper "what if he's behind here" said poops in spanish

"DONT WORRY" said kenpachi ramasama "I WILL FIX THIS"

how will you do that asked marion

"MY SPECIAL POWER IS BLOWING THINGS" screamed kenrachi quietly

then he/she blew harder than he/she had ever blown before and the paper came away

the last poni was there!11111111111!1!1111

now we must venture into the deepest part of the google tree... 4chan!

said ponipoop

so they went into 4chan, wading through all of the shitposts and f]they finally reached the part were the crystal meth star was found, /mlp/

"this is the secret base of the meme-nauts" said ponipoop and they went inside but were ambushed!

HA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A said the evil meme-naut lord croissant! "i will defeat you all with my giant robot the buttfucker 4700!" then they all did a long ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) fight and in the end they beat the shit out of lord corsaant

then le tree started to blow up like in metroid

they made like naked samus and got the fuck ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) out of there

we did it! they all yelled while kenpachi ramasama strangled marion with his/her hair

marion choked and he died and that was really the end (but not really stay tooned for chapter 3)


End file.
